Adopting A Little Tree
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Rocketband Groot as Groot grows up again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something random after my best friend Heather told me something sweet involving Rocketband Groot and a little something from Infinity War along with the Thimg James Gunn revealed you know?**

 **I don't know if this is going to be one shots orva big story, but I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

It was a few months after defeating Ronan and saving Xandar but it was late night/early morning so while everybody was asleep, Rocket was still awake after thinking about things hearing music making him curious seeing a certain little sapling was awake.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." he heard it say, making his eyes widen in surprise, at this as he knew it would work getting and planting the seeds in that flowerpot was a good idea, since he had missed him after what happened on Xandar so knew the others would be surprised when they found out.

"It's good to see you too, bud and the others will be surprised, when they find out." he told Groot as the sapling wrapped a tiny finger around half of Rocket's furry one, making feelings bubble up in him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, as I was worried." Rocket told him, feeling better plus it seemed like his adopted son did not want to sleep knowing he loved music, knowing babies loved being sung to so was singing hoping nobody was up.

"Atta boy, as you need your rest, to grow big and stromg again." he said going to his room since he needed his rest too hoping that little Groot would sleep the rest of the night, lying down in bed, hoping things was good looking at a photo of him and his family from the last time he visited Halfworld, so it was giving him feels.

* * *

"So a certain tree is back, how're you feeling about that?" Starlord asked Rocket, while he was making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally plus had been helping his sort of treelike son fall asleep, which had involved singing which he hoped Starlord or the others had not heard, or he would not live that down.

"It's good but it'll take a while before he grows back, a long while." Rocket replied to him, while the others were up hoping that things were alright plus he could take care of Groot as he grew up again, making the others wonder what was going on.

"You were up with Groot right, which is why you look more tired than normal?" Gamora asked seeing Rocket nod, drinking stromg coffee hearing happy sounds as it was little Groot guessing he had woken up so he had to feed the sapling.

"Aww it's like you're his dad, in a way." Starlord told Rocket seeing Rocket surprised by this, seeing Groot happy to see him, making a small smile cross Rocket's furry face stunning the others so was feeding Groot which who was in his flowerpot making the others grin because it was cute, knowing how strong their bond was.

"It's good you're in a better mood after what happened on Xandar." Gamora told Rocket.

"Yeah, now that Groot's back, I feel better." Rocket told her as Groot grinned.

"We are his family, you know?" Drax told them seeing little Groot climb onto his shoulder.

It was making the smile on Rocket's furry face grow, as they were going to Knowhere.


	2. Tree-Sitting Groot

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the story, but felt like updating because I have had Rocket on my mind once more.**

 **In this chapter, Rocket asks the others to tree-sit little Groot, while he's on Knowhere having fun as usual but the next day, little Groot helps his furry daddy feel better**

* * *

Rocket was seeing little Groot on his shoulder because he was wanting to go to Knowhere with him which Rocket was unsure about because he did not want anything, to happen to the little tree making Starlord get it because the raccoon male was protective of little Groot so hoped that Rocket could explain to him seeing Rocket sigh.

"I know you want to come with me, but Starling's Tavern is no place for little trees." Rocket told him seeing little Groot get off his brother's furry back plus Gamora promised that she and the others would look after little Groot until he got back, making him relieved seeing little Groot nuzzle his nose.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, but be good." Rocket assured him.

Starlord got it, as he was happy that Rocket was in a happier mood, getting Groot back, so was trying not to irk him with certain jokes seeing Gamora relieved by that, seeing little Groot fixated with a certain tape and tape player guessing it might distract the little tree, until Rocket came back.

"Just be careful with it alright?" Starlord told Groot, as he was putting on the headphones makijg Drax relieved that little Groot had not gotten that upset, after Rocket had left for the night, so guessed that music helped him relax.

"Let's hope that Rocket isn't that hung over when he gets back." Drax said, that Gamora agreed with.

"This is Rocket we're talking about, it might happen." Starlord told them.

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot!" little Groot said softly, seeing Rocket begin to stir, after an night of having fun making him smile a little at his adopted son despite being hung over.

"I'm Ojay Groot, don't worry you know?" he said softly sitting up slowly as little Groot was on his shoulder comforting him as Starlord walked in with pain killers to help the raccoon male feel better, knowing that the little tree might help too.

"Yeah, just rest as we need you, besides zGroot you know?" Starlord told him leaving Rocket and Groot's room seeing little Groot agree being on the bed near Rocket cuddling him drifting off into sweet dreams.

Gamora wondered if thimgs were alright, seeing Starlord back, hearing him say that both Groot and Rocket were asleep, making her, Drax and Mantis relieved because Rocket had came back but hung over, knowing that Groot was taking car.

e of him seeing Starlord agree, knowing how grumpy he had been, without Groot there so this was a good thing.

"That's good, as Rocket gets like that, when he gets drunk plus little Groot being back makes him happy." Starlord told them seeing Drax and Mantis hanging out which was cute.


	3. A Dosed Up Little Yree

"Grooty, you alright?" Rocket asked, noticing that his treelike son was droopy, sniffly but not himself which was bothering him, guessing that Groot either was getting the sniffles or had them orva cold.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said sneezing, making the raccoon male nervous placing a furry finger on little Groot's head gently feeling it was red hot, increasing his anxiety hearing Groot whimper.

"I think you're sick buddy, but you should just rest, and drink fluids." Rocket told him.

It was a few days after his night at Knowhere, so Rocket was feeling better, hoping Groot would feel better going to get orange juice since Starlord said, that Vitamin C helped fight germs making Drax wonder what he was up to involving orange juice seeing said raccoon male in question quiet, going to his and Groot's room seeing little Groot in his flowerpot.

"Aww Pkease don't get like that buddy, I brought you orange juice, to help you." Rocket said softly as he was very protective of Groot after getting him back as they were family which he kept secret from the others knowing Starlord would make certain jokes yet little Groot needed help, so he needed the help of the others, scooping his son up gently.

"Let's get you some help, buddy." Rocket told him, as he left their room.

Gamora was wondering what was going on, hearing Groot sneeze, hearing Rocket tell her, making the others get it because they knew how much Rocket cared about the little tree, seeing Starlord put a finger on the little tree's head, feeling he was red hot making Rocket frown, making Gamora get it.

"Hey we'll get him better, as we know how much you care for him." Starlord told him.

"Yeah, we have to you know?" Drax said to him as they were going to Terra, making Rocket nervous, as because of his past, he was not a fan of doctors, which Groot got but the others did not know, that about him seeing him breath deep,y, watching a Terran doctor examining Groot, making the others curious, guessing he was worrying for the treelike infant's wellbeing, making Starlord wonder if the male raccoon was alright.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said sneezing, making Rocket sigh, as he was being brave, seeing him want to climb up onto his furry shoulder to calm him down, knowing being near a doctor was freaking him out seeing him leave the room, making Gamora get it because they had been to Halfworld before.

"Yeah the doctor thing is freaking me out, but I can't show that, in front of the others." he told her.

He was going back in there, hearing that little Groot had the flu, relieving him, as the dosed up little tree was on his furry shoulder which was making the both of them relieved, as they were leaving.

* * *

"Aww hey Grooty, still dosed up, eh?" Rocket said to him.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." little Groot replied annoyed, making him get it because being dosed up was making him miserable and was knowing that he needed to rest, besides drinking fluids among other things, hearing him sneezing which Rocket thought cute.

"Just rest, as the flu will run it's course." Rocket assured him, getting the little tree to take medicine so he would get better going to swipe a certain Zune to distract Groot seeing him lie down making Rocket hope that his treelike son would feel better soon, because him being sick worried him.


End file.
